Prompt Answers
by dreamerchaos
Summary: Responses to prompts posted on other website. Slash. Violence. ChristopherxWikus main. Other prawn charactersxWikus hinted.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Prompt Answers

Author: dreamerchaos

Pairing: ChristopherxWikus.

Rating: NC-17 overall.

Warnings: Language. Slash between an alien and a human(Or who was once a human, technically…). Gore.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Peter Jackson. I make no profit by writing this work of fiction.

Author's note: Damn prompts haunted me until I stopped kicking and flailing. XD

* * *

**Christopher, having returned to Earth, trying to justify taking Wikus with him. Can be before or after Wikus is made human.**

"I can't believe it!" Wikus excitedly trails him while Christopher picks through Wikus' artwork and metal flowers with gentle claws to avoid damaging the pieces, "After three long years! You came back!"

"I always intended to keep my word." His voice instilled with a slight tone of hurt.

Wikus shakily laughs. "I didn't mean to imply anything by that." The shorter, thinner prawn shifts restlessly. "I just…I don't think that it's sunk in yet. It's really happening…finally, I can be with Tania."

"The humans have long since fled the city of Johannesburg." The larger prawn begins to quickly pack a small knapsack since Wikus is too distracted with his daydreaming, "And were you not saying last night that your wife is living with someone else?"

Wikus shirks away. "Y-Yeah…" He shuffles away from Christopher and leans out of his tent to peer up at the hulking mother ship that looms above the District, the huge vessel's maw open to release a swarm of small black ships that pour across the landscape. "But…once I'm human again, she will take me back. I'm sure of it. She loves me. I know that she will wait for me."

"You're so sure of this." Christopher is suspicious.

"I won't know until I try."

"…" Christopher clutches the half full knapsack within his hands. "So…you do not wish to come with me to see my planet."

Confused by the downtrodden mood, Wikus turns back to face him. "..I…" The smaller prawn stumbles for the right words, not wanting to upset the larger prawn. "I mean…thank you. I really, _really_ do appreciate all that you have done for me. But this is my last chance. I don't want to let her go. I want to be happy and whole again." He lays a clawed hand on Christopher's hunched soldier, the larger prawn refusing to meet his gaze.

"_And what about my happiness?" _Wikus trills in alarm and stumbles backwards, wind milling when the larger prawn suddenly spins around with an infuriated snarl. Christopher seethes, rearing up, exemplifying his superior height, "Why am I not allowed some measure of joy? Why do you resist? I can give you a family! Oliver would be overjoyed to have another sibling. Back home, my hive would welcome you with open arms. Yet you continue to fawn over that pale haired human, your loyalty honest and true while she hesitated to believe your pleas and promises, believing her conniving creator before she bothered to listen to her mate!"

With his hands raised in surrender up in the air, Wikus takes a couple shaky steps back. "C-Christopher-  
"

Something blunts stabs into his lower back from behind. The smaller prawn spasms as a concentrated electrical charge spirals upwards, nova bright stars explode across his pupils.

He totters to the side, unconscious before he collapses into another prawn's arms.

The huge black and green prawn easily manhandles the comatose body, his smaller binary hands clutching the handheld weapon that he had used to knock Wikus out cold. Wikus' head drops against his shoulder as he lolls boneless within his arms.

"You are too gentle, brother." The large prawn rattles, aiming a sharp glare at a contrite looking Christopher.

"Forgive me…" Christopher picks up the few remaining personal belongings, adding them to the small knapsack before he hurries after his Praetorian brother, "He is confused and I scared him. Humans court their prospective mates far differently."

His brother scoffs. "It is of no matter. I grew tired with waiting for you to scoop him up and carry him to the shuttle kicking and screaming. Now…Our Mother isn't too pleased to be left waiting. Come," He hoists Wikus higher into a more comfortable position, "She wishes to meet her future kin." Christopher's brother expands his pronounced maxillary into a grin, sharing a knowing growl of humor as they carry their charge towards the nearest drop shuttle.

* * *

**After three years, Christopher comes back and finds Wikus. Only to find him pregnant and ready to lay eggs as other prawns have been repeatedly raping him over the years.**

**(Author's Note: Errrr….changed this a bit, where Wikus offered his 'services' in exchange for protection from the Nigerians.)**

Wikus massages his aching, slightly swollen abdomen. A tremor races up his body, the eggs shifting restlessly.

"_Wikus," _Christopher tries yet again to interrupt the smaller prawn's silent meditation, "We must hurry and get aboard the ship." He finally snags Wikus' clawed hands, capturing them between his.

The older prawn was horrified to learn what had transpired to his friend during the last three years. _'If only I hadn't left him.' _Christopher lived through the nightmare of his decision every day, worrying about the hybrid's fate in the District once his transformation had completed.

Poor, unlucky Wikus, with his single blue eye, had been targeted by the remaining Nigerians for the death of Obesandjo. The bi-colored set of eyes separated him from the rest of the prawns, easy pray amongst the millions of refugees.

Desperate and needing protection since he was not much larger than an average human, his transformation not lending additional bulk to his already puny frame, Wikus had thrown himself to the mercy of some of the largest, most dangerous prawns in the District.

The huge creatures were only too eager for an excuse to chase after the Nigerians, and maul the few that they managed to capture.

In exchange…

_Wikus shifts uncomfortably, the half dozen large prawns seated and standing in a circle around him. "S-so…?" He mumbles while his head remains lowered towards the 'leader' of the group._

_The seated large albino prawn clacks his long talons together, the huge worker contemplating the smaller prawn's offer._

_He waves his hand, beckoning with a sharp crook of two hooked fingers._

_Wikus gasps when he is pushed forward by several pairs of large hands. He stumbles and falls to his knees in between the leader's thick thighs._

_The leader curves his fingers underneath the soft bump of his chin, coaxing Wikus to raise his head a bit higher._

"_In exchange…" The huge prawn purrs._

"_I-In exchange?" Wikus trembles, unsure if this was a bright idea. The leader's binary hands scratch and caress his abdomen, "…in ex-ch-change for w-what?"_

_The albino maps his hands down the smaller prawn's face and neck. Wikus shudders, more pairs of hands ticking down his back and waist from behind, more bodies pressing in close and tight._

_Wikus' worst fears are confirmed when the leader leans forward, nuzzling the smaller prawn's cheeks, tentacles flexed and twining with his, "Share and warm our nests." If Wikus were still capable in this uncomfortable foreign body that has been his for only three months, he would flush hot with embarrassment and humiliation while he quietly submits to his protectors' every whim._

"I feel like a cow." Wikus mumbles while Christopher helps him to stand.

Christopher purrs into his ear, "Just trust me." He gingerly walks the smaller prawn out of the shack, urging him towards the scattered drop ships, "There are numerous doctors aboard the mother ship. They will ensure that your eggs are safely delivered."

Wikus shudders. "You won't hurt my eggs, will you?"

"Of course not!" Christopher is aghast at the very notion. The idea of laying a hard hand on any little creature with the same wonderful shade of blue eyes as Wikus…

"Can…can I visit them afterwards?" Christopher's arms tighten in response to the tentative hope in Wikus' voice.

"That won't be a problem." With care Christopher helps Wikus into the shuttle, guiding the smaller prawn into the nearest seat. Wikus gusts a weary sigh as he leans back in the padded seat, taking the sharp pressure off his lower back from the additional weight of his unborn eggs. "I will stay with you and help you every step of the way. You will never want or lack anything."

Wikus begins again his quiet steady massage upon his distended abdomen. He can't hate the group of prawns…it had been his choice, and his decision to willingly lay with them. He just couldn't find it in himself to direct his feelings of helplessness and frustration towards the eggs waiting to be born. "Well, at least they'll have two parents, then, waiting and eager for their arrival." He whispers to himself while Christopher settles down in the main chair, readying the shuttle to return aboard the mother ship, the larger prawn already sending a message beacon to the medical bay, requesting assistance for a young prawn carrying his first clutch.

* * *

**Wikus attempts suicide and Christopher must give him a reason to live.**

"_I will not leave you!" _

"Just fooking go!" Wikus and the large mechanized robotic unit heave, the massive weapons quaking and crumbling onto its knees for the fifth time. "G-Get away…I'll buy you some time…" Wikus coughs, the transformation too hard on his weakened body, the strain from the integration with the battle unit draining his last reserves.

"You'll be killed!"

"So what?" Wikus groans as the machine tries for another stand, bullets pinging off the shell of the machine's back strut. "Open your damn eyes! I can't make it! And there is no fooking way I'm going back to those bastards and their labs and their damn experiments!"

Christopher hurls his makeshift shield away and leaps for the opened chest cavity of the malfunctioning battle unit. He wrestles with the catches locking Wikus into the operator's cabin, Wikus struggling and trying to slap away his hands.

"I will not leave you!"

"S-Stop!" Wikus cries, again when the battle unit begins to shut down when the catches snap open. He tumbles into Christopher's arms, "Koobus will kill you!"

"Not if I contend with him first…" Christopher reaches into the depths of the battle unit cockpit and does something, hitting an sequence of buttons and screen images too fast for Wikus to follow. The unit freezes, and then begins to emit a strange pulse, red warning glyphs flashing across the three dimensional screens.

"Run!" But Christopher for the most part carries Wikus the rest of the way towards the command module, Wikus wheezing through aching lungs as he is jostled with every step, his feet barely touching the ground as they run.

Oliver meets them at the shuttle's doorway, keening in alarm at his father's bloodied face. He pounces on Wikus when Christopher carefully lays him down on the floor, the moaning hybrid curled into a ball. "Sweetie-man?" Oliver hops around his new friend, worried when Wikus only manages to whimper softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Response to prompt

Author: dreamerchaos

Pairing: ChristopherxWikus

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Aliens (and hybrid Wikus) getting it on. .

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Peter Jackson and others. I make no profit writing this.

Summary: In answer to the prompt where Christopher is a bit eager to have Wikus carry his spawn. (I don't think the prompt was in those exact words, but you get my drift).

Pure pure smut. Not really any plot.

* * *

Wikus shuffles backwards, prawn hand splayed against the wall of the drop ship. "Christopher…you're starting to freak me out.." He tries to dredge up a laugh, but the sharp sounds falters into an alarmed squeak as the larger prawn looms above him.

The large prawn shudders, antennas flicker above Wikus' face. Wikus swallows nervously as a low trickle of a growl eases from the prawn's throat.

"…pheromones.." Christopher manages to grunt, his face buried against Wikus' neck. The hybrid releases a small yip of surprise and mortification when the prawn's hand slides down his waistband and curls underneath his shaft. Claws gently press against the swollen throbbing cloacae, probing the origin of the alluring scent molecules and creeping moisture that teases the larger prawn so.

"Oh no no no No!" Wikus gasps and shoves his hands against the prawn's shoulders, "Don't you dare-" The hybrid arches in shock when the claws crook and drag along the trembling walls of the opening. Wikus whines and his hands flinch and now cling onto the prawn's wide jutting shoulders.

The smaller hybrid enforces minimal resistance as the larger prawn snarls at the flimsy cloth that bars him from Wikus' exoskeleton and human flesh. With a flash of claws from his free hand he rends strips and ribbons of cloth until he bares Wikus from the waist down as the shorn material loops around their legs and feet.

Wikus hides his face disgusted by the spread of the prawn carapace that covers half of his body while continuing to spread with a lattice of spider web roads across his chest; his entire groin and both thighs almost completely overtaken by the infection. "Don't look at me." He snaps, wilting under Christopher's heavy gaze.

"Why?" The larger prawn asks.

"B-Because it looks awful!" Wikus growls underneath his breath, "I don't know what is worse: half of my flesh rotting away or the other half caked in blood but not hiding this alien armored skin."

"I do not think that it looks horrid." Christopher whispers, hand raking down the harder prawn plates and pale moon human flesh, stirring a shudder of breath from the smaller hybrid. He bends forward and traces his curl of mandibles and tentacles down the seams of damp trembling flesh. His pair of antennas quivers with excitement as he tastes the enrapturing mixture of scent and flavors, Wikus' pheromones unconsciously spiking as the larger prawn traces and maps his flesh. "You look and smell beautiful to me."

"Aaaah-" Wikus swallows nervously as his quivering legs give out underneath the warm mouthing and tasting, and he slides further down the wall to loosely sprawl across the floor of the ship, the shadow of Christopher eclipsing the remaining territory of ivory flesh. Wikus stutters as Christopher guides him to spread his bare thighs open to allow the larger prawn to smoothly slip in between. "C-Christopher?"

The larger prawn purrs and clatters soothingly. Claws slide up tense thighs as he urges Wikus to remain calm and relaxed. "Your body desires this." Christopher peers down between Wikus' legs noting the gleam of pale gray liquid that trickles from within the depths of the smaller hybrid's opening. Christopher shudders violently, proboscis swells and extends. His body curled and growling with the desire to copulate and lay his spawn within Wikus, nestle the egg deep within the smaller hybrid.

"I don't know what I want." Wikus capitulates. Eyes flare wide with alarm as Christopher shows no sign of ceasing his advances, "W-We shouldn't rush things.." Wikus tries to plead and negotiate.

Christopher patiently shushes the timid hybrid. He twists his hands against Wikus', binding them together as he hunches over the smaller man.

Wikus gasps as his thighs are bumped by the avid seeking proboscis, the waving appendage nudging and seeking the warmth and pheromones. "Christopher!"

Christopher lunges when the extended shaft pierces the throbbing aperture, spearing the smaller hybrid. Wikus jerks and thrusts against his hard chest, cries out and throws his head back at the lance of pain as the rigid invader splits him open.

The larger prawn needn't worry about the smaller hybrid wriggling free. His superior body weight easily pins the quivering man. He whispers words of adoration and comfort while his eyes squeeze shut while the hot, drenched tunnel tightens around him. Like a hunter on the prowl his proboscis extends further inside Wikus, stretching and thinning until it reaches the deeper cavity where he may pierce and begin the process of fertilizing and create an egg within.

Wikus jolts as the deeper set of fleshy walls are gently severed by the flexing tip of the invader, the wriggling, nudging tip of Christopher's proboscis stretching so deep. The stretch and stimulation stifle his attention that surrounds the sharp pain of initial penetration, and the smaller hybrid whines and arches his chest to bump Christopher's, thighs trembling around the larger prawn's compact waist.

Christopher chatters a short burst of clicks, hips quiver as the smaller hybrid whimpers and thrusts against him. The larger prawn snaps forward, imbedding his proboscis deeper before withdrawing sharply with small surges of thrust and pull, the agitating friction causing Wikus to curl against him.

Wikus presses his mouth against Christopher's shoulder a babbling voice in the back of his mind warning not to bite down and risk scattering the remainder of his teeth if he exerts too much pressure.

A large hand weaves through his tufts of soft hair while another pushes and guides against the small of his back, encouraging Wikus to thrust in counter to Christopher, the smaller hybrid sighs and gasps while his thighs fall open even further, allowing him a teasing glance of their hips bumping together in a static of thrusts and rolling bumps as their reproductive organs intertwine.

Their union is nearly too much, the cloud of pheromones and low moans of lust like a drug over their heads. It takes only seconds for them both to topple, Christopher snarling while Wikus gasps and shudders as climax suddenly rears above them.

Wikus collapses flat onto his back, hands curled over his head. His hips and thighs wriggle from the hot flood of fluid that scours his insides, Christopher rolling his hips as he rides the last dregs of release.

With a hint of confusion the hybrid notes that Christopher does not slip out and away, nor does his rigidness or eagerness expire. Wikus gasps when he is spun around, a mortifying squeal of surprise when he is shoved onto his hands and knees while the larger prawn remains tied to him.

"Again?" Wikus moans as Christopher's tentacles and mandibles curl over the back of his neck, the larger prawn stretched over his back as he mounts the smaller hybrid, hands curled over Wikus' shoulder. The transforming man whines underneath his breath, certain that he will be bruised, soiled, and aching by the time Christopher is satisfied that a fertilized egg lies safely within him.


End file.
